


All the Time

by parkkyung (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkkyung
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to happen at first. It was an accident. Then it became accepted, and then a habit, until finally they couldn’t stop.





	All the Time

_The first time was an accident._

Moonbin sighs quietly, rolling into his side. He’s pent up. Maybe he’s a little fed up. It’s been two and a half hours that he’s been laying in bed, unable to sleep, and now he’s _hard_. It’s ridiculous. They have scheduled events tomorrow. He’s supposed to be waking up soon, probably. He doesn’t actually know. Eunwoo is the one who handles their alarm.

Eunwoo is also asleep beneath him. Moonbin _would_ just go to the bathroom and take care of himself, but then he would likely wake up Rocky sleeping in their living room. And he doesn’t want to wake up Rocky. Rocky can be sort of scary when he gets woken up in the middle of the night.

Moonbin tugs his pants down, biting his lip when he wraps his fingers around his cock. Just barely touching himself feels amazing. He strokes himself a few times, and his cock gets harder. Why is he so hard?

He plays with his cock, just toying with himself for now. Moonbin knows he should just be quick about it, clean himself up, and get to sleep. But he can’t. Not when he’s worried about waking up Eunwoo.

Moonbin moves his hand slowly. Sometimes he likes to take it slow anyway. He works his cock in his palm, rubbing the entire length. He plays with his foreskin and uses his other hand to massage his balls. If he had lube, he might work a finger or two into his ass. Instead, he puts those two fingers in his mouth and pretends he’s sucking someone’s cock. Anybody’s, really. He’s never done it, but the thought of doing it turns him on even more. Moonbin presses a finger against the head of his cock and gasps loudly.

“Binnie?”

Moonbin freezes. He pulls his fingers from his mouth as quietly as he can.

“Bin, are you awake?”

Moonbin swallows. “Uh, yeah.”

“Oh.”

Moonbin squeezes his cock. He’d been so close. What does Eunwoo want, anyway?

Then he hears it. The gentle sound of Eunwoo jerking off in the bed below his own. Moonbin bites his bottom lip, closing his eyes. It feels weird listening to his best friend get himself off, but he is listening, and it’s making his cock harder again.

“Eunwoo,” Moonbin breathes. “Are you- uh- are you masturbating?”

Eunwoo sputters loudly, then coughs. “ _What_?” he hisses. “What would give you that idea?”

Moonbin swallows. “I can hear you.” He pauses. “It’s okay, though. I- uh-“

“Were you?” Pause. “Is that why you gasped?”

Moonbin lets out a heavy breath. “Yeah.”

Eunwoo is quiet, but then Moonbin hears gentle movement again. “Are you still hard?“

“Yeah,” Moonbin whispers. He strokes his cock, up and down and up and down.

“I was almost finished when I heard you gasp,” Eunwoo says. “Then you didn’t say anything and I figured you went back to sleep.”

“I can’t sleep,” Moonbin says. “Not like this. I- uh- I’m really hard.”

Eunwoo’s hand sounds like it’s moving faster, so Moonbin matches his pace. His breathing is loud, but so is Eunwoo’s. _This is so weird_ , Moonbin thinks, _but so hot. I’m so hard._

“How are you doing it?” Eunwoo asks, his voice breathy and deep. “I mean- are you just touching yourself?”

“Yeah.” Moonbin bites his bottom lip for a moment. “You?”

“Yeah. I just- I’ve got my palm against the underside. It feels really good.”

Moonbin shifts his hand, gasping from the different feeling. “Wow, that- it’s really good.”

“Told you so.” Eunwoo is quiet again, but it doesn’t last long. “Are you close?”

“Yeah.” Moonbin squeezes his cock. “I’m almost there.”

“Me too.” Eunwoo’s breath is faster. “Do you- um- do you want to do it together?”

Moonbin’s heart slams against his chest. “You mean finish together?”

“Y-Yeah. Because if you’re close and I’m close, I figured we could. Just because. And so one of us wouldn’t keep going and make it awkward by just making the other person listen.”

“Good thinking,” Moonbin breathes. “But I’m really close. Like, there’s a lot leaking out.”

“Pre-cum?” Eunwoo’s voice shakes, too. “I usually use mine as a lube. If there’s enough, I can usually cum faster.”

Moonbin bites his bottom lip, because that’s a really good idea. “Smart,” he mumbles. Moonbin wiggles his pants down further and plants his feet on the bed. He gathers pre-cum on his index finger and presses it against his ass, letting out a short moan as his finger slides inside.

“Did you cum?” Eunwoo sounds slightly panicked, which distracts Moonbin.

“No, not yet. I just- uh- well, I did what you said but I put a finger inside myself.”

“In your butt?”

Moonbin isn’t sure if he’s ever outright told Eunwoo that he’s bi. “Yeah, in my butt.”

Eunwoo gasps softly. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeah,” Moonbin breathes. “Really good.” He pulls his finger out and presses it back in, biting the inside of his cheeks to try and hide his whine.

“You make a lot of noise,” Eunwoo says. “It’s kind of hot.”

Moonbin swallows. “Are you gonna cum?”

“Yeah,” Eunwoo breathes. “I’m really close. Really, really close.”

Moonbin’s hand speeds up on his cock when he hears that, and he presses his finger deeper inside himself. He gasps. “M-Me, too.”

He isn’t actually sure if they cum at he same time. Eunwoo is whining on the bed below, and Moonbin feels tired, suddenly. Their room falls quiet. Moonbin is almost asleep when Eunwoo speaks up.

“Are you asleep?”

Moonbin hums to signal that he’s not, at least not yet.

“Did you-“

“Yeah,” Moonbin mumbles. “Eunwoo, go to sleep.”

Eunwoo shifts in the bed below. “Yeah, alright. Goodnight.”

Moonbin presses his cheek into his pillow and falls asleep.


End file.
